the return of the ace attorney
by icantyping
Summary: phoenix wright is back and butter then ever


Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

apollo justice sat in his office and he was frustarted. it had been 20 years sense phoenix wright retired and now the office was his. but now he was at the end of his rope, he'd been trying to catch the culprit of this case for years and if he dident soon it would all be over for him

"what do I do charley?" asked apollo. he slumped in the chair and looked at all the documents and bottles around the office. "theres no attorney out there who can catch the mastermind planning to murder the legal system"

maya walked in "any luck polly"

"no" sighed apollo "I justice cant do it"

"SO THATS IT" shout maya "YOU JUST GIVING UP"

"no" said apolo "there is one person… only one person I know who was genius enough to stop this crime. we just half to bring him out of retirement"

later apolo went out to gourdy lake where the old boat shop house had been bought and their were lots of signs saying stuff like keep out

maya was not their because she had to go pick up pearl

"hello" said apolo and he walked into the house which had become office

"I told you" said a person in the office "my days as an attorney are over"

"things changed" said alopo "there is a mastermind out there and nobody can figure out who he is"

"I retired" said the man

"no one else is genius enough to solve this crime" said apollo "please MR WRIGHT"

the man turned around. he was a badass with gray spikes for hair and had an eyepatch

"why should I" said phoenix wright

"Im sorry I let you down mr wright" said apollo "im just not a master attorney like you were"

"thats true" said phoenix "until you can bluff for three days straight, you will never be half the attorney I was. Ill take the case"

meanwhile at prosecutors office

"we interrupt the broad cast to bring special news" said the television "phoenix wright has come out of retirement"

"OBJECTION" shouted winston payne as he spat out his tea and all his hair started falling out

meanwhile phoenix and apollo had gone back to the office where apollo showed phoenix all the evidence

"the mastermind has spies everywhere in the legal system" said apollo "but I don't know who so I hit dead end. all I know is wherever they hide their plans is heavily guarded"

"the first place they wood need to take over is police department" said phoenix "and with him getting that many thugs into officer positions it would be the best place to guard something"

"so what we do" said apollo

"we take them down" said phoenix

"wait singlehandedly" asked apollo but phoenix had stopped and was looking at the office

"what is it" said apolo

"you and charley arent the only ones at the office are you" asked phoenix

"no" said apolly "maya still works out here"

"maya…." said phoenix

"she misses you" said apolo

"tell her that…" started phoenix

"tell her what" asked apollo

"tell her that she still has to scrub the office toilet" said phoenix and then they went to the police department

"VROOOOM" shouted apollo and phoenix crashed the truck into the blue badger sign in front of the department and then phoenix ran in and alarms were going off and all of the masterminds thugs started runnin away or attacking phoenix

"LOOK OUT MR WRIGHT" shouted apollo

phoenix picked up the blue badger and bashed meekins over the head with it and then slammed it into gants stomach. then he used his tie as a whip to take down badd. phoenix picked up jake marshall by the throat and slammed him against wall.

"WHERE ARE THE DIAMONDS" shouted phoenix

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING" cried marshall

"mr wright look THEY ARE GETTING A WAY" said apoolo and he pointed like he was objecting at a thugs van that was driving away with the masterminds plans

"after them" said phoenix and they got into the truck and started following the thug van in a HIGH SPEED CHASE but the thugs saw phoenix drivin after them and they all took out their guns and started shooting at phoenix

"what do we do mr wright" cried apollo but phoenix shut him up

phoenix took his attorneys badge off his suit and flicked it out the window. It went flying into the thugs vans and hit one of the thugs and knocked his gun out of his hands and the gun fell to the ground still firing rapidly and took out all the thugs escept their driver and shot holes in all the tires. then phoenixs badge bounced off the windshield and went soaring back and phoenix reached out the window and caught it while still speeding

"too easy" said pheonix and he and apollo got out and walked over to the car and phoenix ripped the car door off the drivers side so they could see who the driver was

"it cant be" said apollo and the driver of the thugs van was DETECTIVE GUMSHOE

phoenix grabbed gumshoe and threw him out of the van onto the ground. then he pulled a piece of paper out of gumshoes hand

"is it the masterminds plans" asked apollo

"no" said phoenix and he unfold the paper and it was a reservation for gatewater hotel at midnight. "but we are going to meet with the mastermind in person."

"and we will finally find out their SECRET IDENTITY" said apolo

"I already figured out who the mastermind is" said phoenix "if gumshoe was working for the mastermind, then the mastermind can only be one person"

before midnight phoenix and apolo went back to police department where the not-corrupt officers were glad to help them out so phoenix asked them if he could watch a recording from inside the prison

"I will destroy the legal system" said a voice on the recording and then video showed up and miles edgeworth was standing outside a cell

"let him out" said edgeworth to a guard who opened the cell door "he's free to go"

"and now" said edgeworth "the legal system will be murdered by me" and the video stopped

"I knew it" said phoenix "time to confront the mastermind"

later that night phoenix and apollo went to gatewater hotel where a bunch of corrupt people where havin a barbecue outside and they took an elevator to top floor balcony where the mastermind was at

"this is the masterminds bedroom" said phoenix and he and apollo stepped out onto balcony "show yourself"

"its been a long time phoenix wright" said miles edgeworth

"miles edgeworth" said phoenix wright

phoenix and edgeworth stared at each other for a long time before they ran up to each other and did their secret handshake

"DID YOU SEE THE NEW STEEL SAMURAI" said phoenix

"PINK PRINCESS IS SO KAWAII" said edgeworth

"not so fast" said apollo and he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the back of phoenixs head

phoenix twisted apollos wrist and turned the gun aroud so it point at apollo "I knew you were working for the mastermind"

"yes" cackled apollo "ONCE I TAKE YOU OUT OF PICTURE I WILL BE MOST POWERFUL DEFENSE ATTORNEY IN THE WORLD"

"WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME" shouted phoenix

"when you retired I had no mentor" said apollo "so I went to the only other teacher I ever had… the mastermind himself"

phoenix slammed the gun into apollos face knocking him out, then phoenix threw apollo off the balcony onto the barbecue and jumped after him, shutting apollo in the barbecue

a few minutes later phoenix came back up the elevator with a silver platter

"justice is served" said phoenix and he took the lid of the platter revealing grilled apollo "WHERE ARE YOU MASTERMIND"

"HAHAHAHAHA" laughed the masterminds voice

"I was here the whole time spying on you" said kristoph gavin as he climbed out from under edgeworths bed

"GAVIN" roared edgeworth

"KLAVIER" roared phoenix

"IM KRISTOPH YOU DUMBDUMB" roared kristoph

"oh" said phoenix " WHY DID YOU KILL APOLLO" and he and kristoph started fighting each other

"I will murder the legal system" cackled kristoph "you'll never catch me"

then phoenix slapped kritophs glasses off "oh no I cant see" said kristoph while phoenix picked him up and they jumped off the balcony into a waterfall

the next day edgeworth walked into his office. He was sad because even though kristoph gavin had died and the legal system was saved phoenix was also dead and they never found his body. Then edgeworth saw a note on his desk. he opened it and it said

OBJECTION

THE END


End file.
